This new rose originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing of undisseminated seedlings at Richmond, Ind., in the Fall of 1973 with the object of combining the pink color of its pollen parent and to retain the keeping quality of its seed parent. The first flowers appeared in the Spring of 1974 and extensive testing of the plant through repeated propations by grafting, under my direction, at Richmond, Ind., and by budding at Livermore, Calif., has demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of the plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.